Remmy Blowjob Scene
by Armasyll
Summary: Remmy gets blown by Charlie in the second person. (Remmy Cormo and Charlie from the weaver's story Pack Street. Characters used without permission.) It's a dynamic scene from a text-based browser game I've been writing. /armasyll/ps


Gently sitting on your couch, as not to wake Wolter, you lean in close to Charlie. "Wanna see if we can have a quickie without waking Wolter?" you whisper into her ear. Charlie's face turns slightly towards Wolter, and sees that he's still sleeping on the couch beside the two of you.

Pressing your lips to her neck, you give it a soft bite. "Harder," she hisses, and you oblige, leaning into her and biting harder. Pulling away from her neck, you wrap your arms around her shoulders and give her a brief kiss on the lips. Quickly, she wipes saliva off of her lips with the back of her paw.

"Wanna go down on me?" you ask her, as both you and Charlie look over at Wolter. From what you can tell, he's sleeping. Pressing a single finger to her lips, she signals for you to be quiet.

Still sitting, the vixen leans forward, bringing her head closer to your waist as you undo your Tan Cargo Pants and let your flaccid dick out.

Her cold nose presses against the tip, and you can feel a tickle of air against your delicate skin. As her mouth opens, you see her tongue poke out past her bottom lip as she takes the head of your cock into your mouth. Before her lips close, though, you can feel the heat of her mouth and tongue.

For a few seconds, you feel her tongue slide up and down what little of your member is inside her mouth as well as her lips, and a bit of saliva trickles down her chin and your shaft. Then, gradually, with her lips forming a tight seal around you, she pulls her head back. While you feel a brief cool where her mouth once was, her vacuum-like seal around your dick increases.

Twirling her tongue between her lips, she pushes forward, taking a quarter of your cock past her now-glistening lips. Her tongue continues to glide around you, squeezing and pulling, and with its unique length, stroking every inch that she choose to take into her mouth. Your hooves find their way to the back of her head as she lets out a vibrating humm in response. "You're amazing, Charlie," you say with a sigh.

Really looking down at her, you see her face is calm and relaxed, aside from her jaw. Her black lips then tug along your shaft as she pulls her head back, and tilts to the side, rubbing your meat against her teeth. You want to winch at the idea of being pricked by one of her canines, but she pushed forward again, taking half of your length before stopping, and squeezing around what's in her mouth with her tongue.

Your hooves move against her head until they both are at the base of her ears. You don't know if foxes have any pleasure spots there, but you decide to give them a few firm strokes to the tips.

Charlie lets out a garbled moan and for a few seconds you see her eyes open as they roll back in her head. "Hah, wow, you really like that?" you ask her as the corners of her mouth twitch into a dopy, non-Charlie-like smile around your girth.

Once her eyes squeeze shut again, you feel her pull back like the last few times. Once its just the head of your penis in her mouth, instead of bobbing forward again and taking more of you, you feel her tongue flick and prod at the tip. It was odd, for the first few moments, "Oh, god, whatever you're doing don't stop!" until she found a spot that made your hooves curl and caused you to sqeeuze at her ears a little harder than you should have.

Sucking harder than before, she continues lashing at that one spot that made had you practically cradling her head in your arms, trying to force her muzzle into your crotch. Your peak was approaching, and your hips were giving arrythmic thrusts with her quick work. As your breathing became laboured, and you felt like your were about to blow, one of her paws pushed between your legs and under your balls, and grinded against your taint.

Right as your were seeing stars, feeling yourself ready to cum, her other paw grabbed around the base of your cock, squeezing it like a vice. Still, though, she kept working her magic tongue, and you felt that moment of bliss finally come, and then the heat of her mouth and throat taking you all the way to where her other paw continued its choke hold on your rod.

Pulling her head back one last time, she lets go of your dick, and you feel the warmth of your cum splash against her tongue and over what of yourself was in her mouth. Her tongue licks at your tip, mixing saliva and cum around in her mouth as it seaps out from between her lips and down her chin.

You watch as she takes in short, small gulps between sucking what's left out of you and your own petering out orgasm. With her cheeks showing a noticable bulge, you assume she's probably trying to enjoy the taste until she released your member from her mouth with a wet pop, leaving what looks like a hickey over a quarter of your dick.

Then, to your growing horror, something which you couldn't escape because of how drained you felt, her face entered your vision, and her warm, wet slips pressed against yours.

Your hot, thick cum poured into your mouth, and you wanted to gag. It was a bit frothy from when she stirred it with her tongue, and it slipped down your lips, tongue, and the back of your throat. Just as you thought the moment couldn't get any worse, though, Charlie's tongue pulled at yours, and she sucked the cum back into her mouth, and pushed it back into yours.

The worst thing, though, was that you were really turned on.

Deciding you've had enough fun, you slip your Tan Cargo Pants back on over your flaccid dick.

"Wanna go take a shower?" You ask, looking over the slightly glazed vixen.

"Yes. That would be best, before your cum sets in. I'll also be using your toothbrush." You see her wipe the back of her paw against her muzzle, smearing more proof of your recent activities across her fur.


End file.
